


Late night exercise

by OhHolyHell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot, just a bunch of fluff, just cuteness, literally no substance to this, little bit of humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9957260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHolyHell/pseuds/OhHolyHell
Summary: Raphael gets up to work out in the middle of the day; Simon disapproves__________Inspired by one of David Castro's adorable Instagram posts with his girlfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something short and fluffy with a little bit of humour that I thought up and wouldn't leave me alone, please take a minute to rate and enjoy!

It's noon and Raphael knows that really he should be sleeping but he seems to be a tightly wound coil of energy that needs expending. So up he gets, out of the comfort of his bed and silently changes into his gym kit. 

The gym in the DuMort is, as he suspected, completely deserted at this time so he wastes no time getting the runner he likes best. He makes a silent plea to God that no one hears him and tries to sprint out this buzzing feeling. 

He's doing pull ups around two pm when he hears someone pad almost silently into the training room. He nearly lets go of the bar and scrambles to find his grip again as he gently lowers himself so that his feet remain on the floor while he holds himself up. 

"Dios mio! What are you doing up?!"

"What are _you_ doing up?" Simon's counter question is honestly very sensible but Raphael doesn't really know himself so he just does another pull up, saying,

"You should get back to bed Simon, it's late."

"But the bed's too big without you!" Within a second, Simon is across the room, right up close and personal so Raphael has the misfortune of seeing just how large he can make his puppy eyes. However, Raphael refuses to give in until he's completely worn out and the ball of nervous energy inside him is gone so he, with no small amount of almost teen-like defiance, does another pull up. 

And another, and another, all the while with Simon staring at him, arms crossed like a petulant teen, which Raphael supposes he kind of is, until something clicks in his head. Simon gets close enough to him for Raphael to count the scratches on the lenses of his glasses and smiles, a little evilly, grabbing Raphael round the middle. 

It successfully brings Raphael to the ground but, thanks to the biceps he's been training for years, he stays upright. Simon tucks his head onto Raphael's chest as he stubbornly pulls himself up, grunting a little with the exertion of pulling, not just himself, but his entire boyfriend up as well. 

"Come back to _bed_ ," Simon groans against his chest on pull up number five, even though Raphael can see him surreptitiously checking out his arms. 

Simon wiggles his eyebrows - then his hips - suggestively, smiling, "There are other ways that you can waste all that energy of yours you know."

And certainly, with the length of Simon's body pressed against his, Raphael finds he doesn't have it in him to disagree.  
__________

When he wakes up in the morning, with Simon once again pressed all along his front, Raphael's arms ache something fierce and he hisses in pain. 

"No more pull ups for a while," he mutters, bringing Simon a little closer to consciousness,

"Shame. I thought we had a great work out last night." Simon rotates his hips on Raphaels's again and Raphael suddenly wonders if you can get injuries from rolling your eyes too hard.

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BFe46sjMGX8/?hl=en) post  
> __________  
> I hope you enjoyed! And if you could find the time to leave kudos or a comment I'll love you forever! <3


End file.
